Ángel
by Mizh-n-Rozh
Summary: Sora tendrá un ángel pero aún no lo sabe, la alegría termina siendo destruida y se estanca como una máscara que juntos, él y ella, deberán romper. "Buenas Noches..."


Hola a todos, estoy de regreso con otro fic ésta vez un poco más serio y sentimental (la verdad se parece a mí). Creo que me gustan más las tramas de éste tipo pero lo intentaré equilibrar más adelante.

**Ni Digimon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen sólo lo uso por tiempo de ocio y para entretener a los lectores.**

Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura. Espero que les cause el mismo sentimiento que dio a mí al escribirla.

----

_**Ángel **_

Por _Mizh-n-Rozh_

El ayer, que por lo pronto lo llamaré presente, comenzó con una fina línea dibujada a grafito que poco a poco tomó la forma de un rostro… tu rostro.

Tal vez aún no sea algo admirable porque no está finalizado, aunque ya no falta mucho sigue siendo perfecto. Tenerte tan cerca se siente alucinante y emocionante, no me imagino las miles de cosas que haremos cuando por fin te tenga en mis brazos dándote la más calurosa bienvenida, regalándote mi calor, mi fe y esperanza… cada parte de mí. Te entregaré todo mi tiempo, mis pensamientos y mis deseos, sí, sé que _'él_'' también es importante y no lo descuidaré, lo prometo, ambos serán mis tesoros más preciados.

Quisiera decir que es amor a primera vista puesto que en aquella fotografía sentí como si fueras parte de mí, y lo eres… Tú tienes cualidades de mí y yo de ti, nos complementamos uno al otro y eso me parece maravilloso.

1

2

3

4

¿Meses?

Sí, falta mucho pero no puedo esperar… aunque no imagino que haré cuando llegue la hora de verte por fin, tal vez pase lo mismo de siempre, me darán nervios con los nervios las nauseas y con las nauseas… ¿es obvio lo que viene no? Pero intentaré contenerme para que así mi corazón no salga corriendo por mi garganta, entonces no estaré consiente cuando aparezcas.

¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que no serás el único mimado. Sí, tendrás a un acompañante de tus caprichos y berrinches y se los debo cumplir.

Sé que el viaje hasta donde vivo es largo, sé que mi casa no es enorme pero la considero llena de tanta paz y armonía que te hará sentir cómodo, pero… por favor, cuando llegues no hagas tanto ruido, sólo te pido que duermas en la noche y en el día juegues y te diviertas como una persona normal, pero eso es raro porque entonces no parecerás hijo de tus padres… ellos están locos de remate.

1

2

3

No puedo esperar. Moriré de los nervios aquí, ya quiero verte… De nuevo esa sensación. Es como si me patearan, no con maleza sino con dulzura, como si alguien intentara decirme que aguantara, que fuera fuerte y que esperara un poco más; está bien, está bien, te haré caso, pero te advierto que soy muy impaciente cuando hay algo importante de por medio, como él, a él también lo estoy esperando, tarda demasiado pero sé que pronto estará aquí, eso sí, mucho antes que tú porque sino él moriría si no te ve llegar.

1

2

El tic tac me aburre y me harta, no quiero más de esto…

Él ya está aquí, sí… ese del que te hablé, llegó hace una semana y no ha dejado de preguntarme por ti, como estás, como te sientes, que estás haciendo y como lo dije antes, yo soy la que te tiene más cerca y mejor te entiende.

¿Qué?

¿¡Pero qué!?

Esto no puede estar pasando será que…

Ahora dame fuerzas y tú… sí, tú, ayúdame a evitar los nervios porque tu llegada está a menos de dos horas, vienes antes de lo avisado… eres muy rebelde pero está bien, nos ayudaremos mutuamente y así los dos saldremos victoriosos.

_Es una promesa._

----------

Hoy estoy feliz… por fin estás conmigo, eres tan dulce, tan pequeño, juro que te imagine de todas las formas posibles, pero nunca así… me recuerdas tanto a él, la mirada celeste y pura como el mar… libre. El adorno de tu cabecita, tus mechones de ese color tan radiante como el sol dorado.

Me siento inspirada con tu presencia, es porque has cambiado mi vida, es como si todo lo que estaba desordenado lo ordenaras y lo que estaba acomodado lo desacomodaras, y me confundo toda pero ésta confusión se siente tan bien.

Puede que las paredes de éste lugar sean blancas pero yo me imagino en el cielo, el nuevo cielo que tú creaste. A mis pies están las nubes, puedo pisarlas, flotar con ellas gracias a ti, la tierra y la arena de la playa están en lo alto, regalándole al cielo su color canela y el olor a miel… dulce miel; me encanta estar aquí contigo y con él, éste nuevo lugar es extraño pero siento como el amor acaricia los rostros de todos seres vivos dejándonos los ojos llorosos de tanta maravilla recibida con un solo toque y el odio es pisoteado por nuestras almas en libertad. Éste nuevo mundo es la representación de nuestras decisiones, de nuestras palabras y acciones, aquí no hay alba, ni ocaso, ni crepúsculo y eso me gusta porque puedo hacerlo a mi modo.

Le estoy echando mucha imaginación al asunto pero ¿qué puedo hacer si así me siento?

Tus ojos siempre estuvieron ahí mirándome, me sonrojaba esa mirada que era como la de él, quería tenerte todo el día en mis brazos, darte todo el cariño que pudiera años y años, y es que me contaron que estabas un poco enfermo y necesitaba darte todos los cuidado disponibles y sé que yo lo haré bien, si lloras me tendrás ahí para acurrucarte, si tienes hambre ahí estará él… porque él sabe cocinar mejor que yo, pero ¿sabes? Hay una cosa que los dos podemos hacer muy bien y es quererte más que a nuestras vidas.

-

Ésta es mi casa.

Sé que no es una mansión como te dije hace un tiempo atrás, pero mírala… ¿te gusta? Tu sonrisa sin brillo me dice que sí ¿te parece si te dejo que vayas de paseo con él? Bueno… no te descontroles, vamos los tres entonces…

Ésta es la sala-comedor, aquí comeremos todos en familia y de éste otro lado podremos ver la televisión juntos; el pasillo lo iluminamos hace poco para que no tuvieras miedo de la oscuridad; mi habitación está de éste otro lado, aquí dormimos Yamato y yo, y supongo que algunas veces lo harás tú, ¡casi lo olvidaba! Aquí dormiste tú también durante 7 meses; éste es el cuarto de baño y justo entre mi habitación y el sanitario está tú pieza… la decoramos con mucho cuidado, ya sabes… pintura libre de químicos fuertes, mucha ventilación, tu colchón hipoalergénico y todas esas atenciones que una persona como tú merece.

-

Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado, apenas va una semana donde no descaso pero por una buena razón y aun nos falta mucho camino por recorrer.

Te doy un beso en la frente para que puedas dormir y cierro la puerta con cuidado para no despertarte. **Buenas Noches Keita…**

**-**

Ha amanecido, me parece increíble que no me despertaras en la madrugada, es que el resto de la semana lo hiciste, supongo que extrañas tu hogar de antes y como éste es totalmente distinto te cuesta encajar y acostumbrarte.

…_Simplemente no puedo creerlo…_

----------

El futuro… a lo que llamo 'éste instante' y en éste instante siento que me han arrancado lo más importante para mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? ¿Qué hicimos Yamato y yo para merecer esto?... Se supone que debíamos cuidarte hasta que nuestras manos sangrarán, se supone que debíamos ayudarte hasta que nuestras piernas fueran cercenadas, se supone que debíamos amarte hasta que nuestros corazones dejaran de latir y creo que eso es lo único que podremos cumplir por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Me siento culpable por no haber hecho bien mi trabajo. Él está a mi lado con lágrimas en los ojos pero al mismo tiempo intentando animarme, yo no digo nada, no quiero hablar, sólo quiero verte estos últimos momentos…

En mis labios aún quedan sobras de aquellas palabras que te dije y en mi garganta las que ahogué por miedo. Y duele, mi corazón grita que es necesario hacerlo, una llovizna, un rocío o un diluvio, sólo para humedecer las flores de mi rostro que se secaron por tu partida.

Aún sigo en las nubes, el cielo aún es café pero la razón de que exista éste lugar, no está.

Se esfumó.

Yo no lo soporto… él te toma en brazos, te admira por última vez, tus ojos permanecen cerrados, en tu pechito no hay movimiento, ni siquiera agitado, nada, nulo, cero, tus manitas están perdiendo el color que tenían el primer día que te vi, en éste momento deseo que grites y que llores, que no me dejes pegar el ojo todo el día y toda la noche pero no puedo hacerlo, no soy dueña de tu destino.

Te trae de nuevo hacia mí y con su voz ronca pero ahogada, me dice como en un aullido: "Hay que despedirnos de Keita."

No quiero, no puedo...

-

Ha pasado poco de dos semanas, parece que no puedo levantarme de mi cama aún, me duele mucho entrar a esa habitación donde te vi falleciendo, aún lagrimeo, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo seria mi vida si estuvieras aquí? Seguramente no igual que ahora, pero no importa, todavía puedo entrar a ese mundo y ahí estas, te imagino riendo, llorando, gritando, enfadado, soñando y eres tú. Tu belleza es de esas que paralizan, para mí ya eres perfecto tal y como eres.

Lograste la perfección, sin llegar a ser amargo o empalagoso, sin ser destructivo ni corrosivo. Sonríes. Amo tu sonrisa sin dientes, me parece la cosa más graciosa y tierna de la tierra, amo tu presencia, alegre y divertida, amo cuando me guiñas un ojo, como todo un galán, amo cuando respiramos al mismo compás, porque estamos conectados profundamente, amo cuando me halas el cabello, te gusta hacerlo.

Esto me pasa todos los días, quiero tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos, imagino mi día a día a tu lado desde mi cama; en esa habitación, sí, ahí donde diste tu ultimo respiro, donde compartimos tanto… una fotografía adorna la entrada, tú rostro me llenaba de paz y esperanza, claro, tú nombre es eso... **paz y esperanza.**

Nunca lo olvidaré.

No puedo hacer más nada que aceptarlo y respetar la decisión que tomaste al marcharte.

-

Es un nuevo día y debo seguir adelante porque estoy segura que así me quisieras ver, como aquel día que no dejaba de llorar de felicidad cuando te acercaron a mí. Por eso hoy estoy mejor, porque veo un cometa debajo de mí, porque sé que soy más fuerte que antes, porque soy valiente, porque ya no existen límites en mi imaginación. Gracias por darme el mejor regalo, éste sentimiento de libertad y amor que se transformó en conexión y protección.

Soy fuerte, soy valiente, soy Sora.  
Eres dulce, eres brillante, ahora eres... un ángel.

Mi ángel favorito, mi protector nocturno, mi príncipe luchador, paleontólogo de fe, oftalmólogo de la realidad y profeta de nuestro mundo. Gracias... muchas gracias.

-

-

_...En memoria de Sebastián Alejandro..._

_

* * *

_

Éste fic está inspirado en una historia real que viví hace mucho desde muy cerca; en éste caso Sora y Yamato tuvieron un hijo que se llamaba Keita, que nació con problemas respiratorios y prematuro pero que muere a los pocos días, éstas cosas obviamente iba a dejarlas para acá porque quería darle un toque especial a éste fic.

Creo que en algunas partes me pasé de dramática (es que soy así) como lo del cielo y esas cosas, otras partes fueron de pensamientos muy niños para una mujer como Sora Takenouchi, como cuando le muestra la casa, sin embargo recordemos que el bebé la inspira y le hace encontrar de nuevo su lado materno e infantil a la vez.

Intenté en un principio confundir la historia, pero es la primera vez narro de ésta forma por eso yo también me confundí un par de veces, aún me faltan muchas cosas por aprender y sé que con su ayuda podré mejorar bastante.

-

-

-

**¿Reviews? **

-

-

-

_Rozh._


End file.
